Crossroads
by kakuya
Summary: Bella and Edward go to two completely different schools. Jacob and Bella are going out but something happens to them. Can Edward step up and replace Jacob in ways Bella never dreamed of. Can Edward protect their relation ship are will it all crumble?


**Crossroads**

Humans are such fickle creatures. Fragile and easily broken with weak minds and porcelain bodies. Emotions running wild along with their thought. Edward Cullen sat upon a stone gargoyle as still as the rock yet unnoticed by the humans.

He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of the humans below that made copious amounts of venom pool in his mouth burning his throat. He narrowed his red eyes to a group of human men that were standing in a dark alley. He listened to their crude thoughts that ran wildly in their heads and growled lowly.

He jumped deftly down a three-storied building and faded into the crowd, searching for criminals. He made his way quietly to the alley and the closer he got the louder the vulgar thoughts got.

_Hmm maybe this bitch might be a screamer…_ one of the two men thought. Edward watched with enraged eyes as the man looked at a woman with lustful eyes. The dark haired man nodded to his partner and they both smirked. Just as they were about to leave the alley they were both thrown back with great force against the cement wall. They got up quickly and retrieved switchblades from their pockets.

"You honestly think you can save your worthless lives with those pathetic weapons?" said Edward. Both men looked around back-to-back, eyes shifting nervously, trying to find the source of the voice that dripped the promise of death.

"Better come outta yer hiddin' place you mother fucker. Brandon and I will carve you up nicely ya fucker!" yelled one of the dark haired men.

Edward merely chuckled darkly and ran in front of one of the men and snapped his head with a sickening twist. The one known as Brandon was dead even before he could scream. The other man attempted to stab Edward but the switchblade did nothing against his diamond like skin, only to caress him like one would a lover.

Edward stepped back to look at the man fully. The man's eyes were wide with unspoken fear.

"Well John… it seems as if you are about to pay for your sins." Edward said menacingly. Edward smirked showing off his long canines only to smell the heightened fear that ran through his blood. He quickly shot out his hand and grasped the man by his throat. He pulled him in and violently bit the man's neck. Blood flowed instantly into Edward's mouth sating the bloodlust in his body. The man's screams increased in volume as the venom began to push its way through his body. As soon as the blood flow stopped Edward ripped of the man's head and began to walk away.

His red eyes seemed to glow even brighter than ever.

-----

"Bella! It's not safe to go the Jacob's school! You've heard the rumors. Not to mention you could get expelled from here!" Jessica said shrilly as she tugged on Bella's jacket. "If you get caught so help me Bella… we are only juniors in high school and I could so kick your ass!"

Bella laughed softly and ran her hands through her long brown hair. She motioned for Jessica to calm down and stretched wincing as she heard her back crack. She absolutely hated hearing her body doing that. She went to the window in her room and looked out it. She sighed when and pulled her head back in and looked at her room. Jessica stood on her wooden floors tapping her foot impatiently.

"I know Jess but I am curious about the other school… Jacob won't tell me anything about him. The only thing I know is that he is nineteen and he is very handsome." Bella said quietly.

"I know I am devilishly handsome Bells." A low timbre voice said behind Bella. Bella squeaked and turned around to face Jacob when her feet got tangled up almost about to fall until Jacob's warm arms caught her.

"How the hell sis you manage to get in here?" It's past curfew!" Bella said heatedly, embarrassed by her clumsiness. Jessica's dark brown eyes stared in shock as she took in Jacob's massive form. Jacob smiled at Jessica showing off his white teeth. His six foot two frame towered over Bella's by a good seven inches.

"Rules are meant to be broken Bells." Jacob smirked, his black eyes filled with amusement. He pressed his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. Jessica muttered a quick goodbye and something about going to bed and left Bella's room shutting the door quietly. "So how was your day Bell?"

He sat on a rocking chair that was in her room and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She walked over and sat on his lap and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. He purposely moved his face so quick that Bella's lips met with his. She squeaked and slowly melted into the kiss. As nice as it felt to her it still didn't feel like it was right. She pulled away from the kiss first and Jacob lay back happily.

They moved to the bed and just laid there. Jacob knew she would never do anything in a sexual nature with him yet. They had only been going out for two months and frankly he was fine with it. He felt her move and she put her head on his chest.

"So are you ever going to introduce me to your friends at school? Or am I just going to have to go over there myself?" Bella said jokingly.

"NO!" Jacob said rather loudly. Bella's eyes opened in shock and hurt. Jacob winced as he noticed the hurt in her eyes and softened. "You know it probably isn't safe. It could jeopardize your education." He said gently brushing away a strand of her hair from her face. He sighed and ran his hand through his short spiked hair and hugged Bella closer. Bella breathed in his woodsy smell and relaxed instantly.

"Okay Jake… I won't push this issue any further…"

"You're going to bring it up eventually…"

"Yeah…" she muttered. She yawned and began to feel herself fall asleep to the beating of Jacob's heart. "You know it seems like your always running a fever Jacob. Your body is always hot…" she said drowsily. Her eyes closed and she was quick asleep.

"I want to shield you away from all the crap in the world and protect you." Jacob whispered softly to Bella, as she was asleep. "You are so very special Bella… more then you realize."

He listened to Bella's sleep talking and felt his pride go up when she would mutter his name sometimes. 'Her Jacob' as she would put it or her own personal sun. He slowly lifted Bella off and put her down on the bed.

"Edward…where are you? I love you…" Bella whispered softly. Jacob's body went cold. It couldn't be… His body began to shake violently and his eyed darkened. "Edward Cullen…"

'No not that mother fucking bloodsucker. It's okay Bella… you don't know who you are talking about and you most likely won't even remember what you are dreaming about.' Jacob tried to say to himself to become calm. The more he began to calm down the tremors would worsen. He jumped out of Bella's room a mass of dark fur. The russet colored wolf looked back at Bella's room and took off into the woods that separated their worlds.

-----

Bella woke up alone in her bed and she sat up to stretch, attempting to remember at what time Jacob had left. She rubbed her eyes and flushed with embarrassment realizing she had fallen asleep during the duration he had been here. She groaned and her seemed really fuzzy. Last night her dream had been amazing, reminiscing, Bella jumped, as the door was slammed open.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You better explain why on earth there was a boy in your room!" Angela Weber scolded with her hands on her hips. The sixteen year old pushed up her glasses and glared down with parental authority.

"Well… it was just Jacob…" Bella said cautiously. "He just kinda came over… and I let him…" Angela furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. She sighed and sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"That's the guy… I don't see him around school." said Angela. She sniffed slightly. "It smells kinda like wet dog." She remarked. Bella sniffed as well and shrugged her shoulders.

"I smell it know that you mention it. Jacob goes to… Volturi Academe, the East part." Bella muttered she almost laughed, had the situation not been uncomfortable, at the shock that registered on Angela's face. Angela blanched a few times and scratched her head deep in thought.

"Be-Bella! Do you even know how dangerous that school is?" Angela stuttered. "Don't you ever hear the rumors?"

"Ang… the rumors are most likely complete and utter lies. I can't believe that the school is full of the monsters that are meant to scare us. Also, Jacob is the only guy I know that goes to school there and he is completely normal." Laughed Bella.

"I don't know Bella. That school just gives me the creeps. First off, it is in the middle of a forest about twenty miles from here, no one knows what that school does, and we hardly see any of the students." Said Angela, her voice full of worry. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Did you hear that there is a new hangout place about a few streets from here? There is supposed to a bunch of students going there and there isn't any alcohol. You wanna go with us?"

"Sure… because dancing and I go along hand in hand." Bella said dryly. Angela gave her a quick hug and leapt to her feet and walked out of the room. Bella sighed slowly and walked to her bathroom. She stared into the mirror and began to untangle her waist long hair into a low ponytail.

Her thought trailed back to her dream that was slowly coming back to her. It confused her a little. Usually her dreams would have Jacob in them. But not last night. They were filled with a golden-eyed Adonis. She distinctly remembered his eyes that seemed to look right into her soul.

-----

A small pixie like woman walked through the dark halls thinking to herself. She stopped in front of a door and was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Edward to her. She winced at his red eyes and stared back unblinkingly with her caramel colored ones.

'_Why?'_

"You know why Alice." Edward said through gritted teeth. Alice clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. "Do you mind keeping your thoughts under control? I know that Carlisle will be upset. You honestly don't think I knew the consequences of my actions? I had to kill them Alice. They were criminals not to mention rapists. While my intentions were not good, do you think I would let them go freely?"

Alice sighed and pushed her way past him and made her way into his dorm room, making herself comfortable in a black couch. Edward exhaled noisily and shut the door. He sat in the seat across from her and ran his hands through his messy bronze hair.

'_Do your regret it?'_

"Yes Alice… I regret drinking the blood. But I couldn't help the blood lust. They were asking for it." Said Edward answering her unspoken question. " I know you and the others will behind me in any situation."

"Of course we will." Alice said simply. Suddenly her eyes glazed over and her vision seeped into Edwards mind. He quickly pushed a paper and a pencil towards her and she began to sketch what she saw. When she was finished she pushed it back at him. He always saw better when there was a picture that came along with her visions. Sometimes they ran to fast that he sometimes couldn't keep up with them.

'_That new club is defiantly going to become a danger spot for many of the women attending. There is a girl in some major trouble. She disappears in the middle of it though. The dogs must have something to do with it though.'_ Alice thought. _Jazz will be here in three seconds.'_

There was a knock on the door and a blonde haired man walked in slowly. Alice went to him gracefully and they didn't seem to speak as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Hey Jasper. Do you want to come to the new club with Edward and I?" Alice asked smilingly brightly. "We can play the good vampires and save people… like super heroes."

"I don't know darlin'." He said wrapping his arms around her thin waist. His six two frame over towered her five two frame.

"You won't harm anyone." She said confidently. "I know." She tapped her head and laughed sounding like tinkling chimes. She stared into his golden eyes that were starting to darken with thirst. "Well I guess it would be smart to go hunting before… how about some mountain lions?"

"Sounds lovely." Jasper said dryly. "I love being a vegetarian." Alice looked with him with a bright smile and placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. He bent down to kiss her when Edward cleared his throat.

"You do realize that I am still here." Edward grouched. "Not to mention the fact you are currently in my room."

_Whatever Edward. And as the teenagers say nowadays. Suck it._

------

Bella grimaced as Jessica kept pulling out outfit after outfit, each more revealing then the next. Bella wished that Jess would allow her to wear he sweatpants and jacket. But no, that wasn't chic enough, she insisted that Bella wear and blue halter-top, dark skinny jeans that hugged her butt tightly, and black pumps. Bella hoped she wouldn't trip and fall strait on her ass.

Bella, Jess, and Angela went outside the girl's dorm and met up with Mike Newton, Ben Cheney, and Eric Yorkie. They all walked a few blocks to a place called Rage.

Bella groaned as they all had to wait in a long line. Bella shifted side to side only to get her head bashed into by someone, sending her crashing into the hard pavement.

"Oh jeeze Bella…" Laughed Jessica as she helped Bella up. "Can't you stay on your own to feet without falling strait on your face?" Low whistles where heard from the back of the line that was forming behind them. Bella began to tug on her shirt as a catcall reached her ears. As the line moved forward she felt a cold chill go down her spine. She turned to look around succeeding in getting tangled in her own feet. She closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact, when she was caught with cold and hard arms.

She opened her eyes slowly she stared into dark eyes. She couldn't place what color they were due to the darkness. She had a sudden urge to run her hands through the man's bonze colored hair to feel how soft it was. She blushed realizing that she was staring and laughed uncomfortably.

"Thank you." She muttered softly. The man stiffly helped her up. "My name is Be-" she didn't get to finish as the man quickly stormed off into the street. She jumped when she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only Angela.

"That guy was very rude. You okay Bella?" Angela snorted.

"Yeah…"

-----

Yeah I don't own the wonderful work that is Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter two will be up relatively soon. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
